


Love in 1945

by 9wolfy9



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-War, War, World War II, bigbang, hidden reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9wolfy9/pseuds/9wolfy9
Summary: Love during the war can be a hard thing, but love between the same sex is even harder.





	Love in 1945

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, so I decided that i was gonna crosspost this fanifc from asianfanfics. I know my english isnt good, but I wrote this 5 years ago and one day I'll write this. I hope you enjoy this small little fanfic that I made long ago.

Kang Daesung had not expected to fall in love him. He was straight, but there was just something about him. Daesung sat next to his best friend, and the man he loved. Choi Seunghyun was his name. He and Daesung were war buddies, they had been in the same troop together and they had immediately clicked. Daesung didn't know when he had fallen, but he was sure he had fallen hard.

Right now he and Seunghyun were sitting in a pub, drinking and celebrating. The Second World War was over, and hopefully, there wouldn't be another one. Looking over at Seunghyun, Daesung saw a man that looked absolutely handsome with his beautiful grin, short black hair and military coat.

Daesung caught Seunghyuns eyes and he looked away blushing. It was forbidden to have a relationship with a guy, Daesung knew that, but he wished that the rules were different. He wished that every woman and every man could love who they wanted to love. He wished that you didn't get judged or punished, just because you were different. Daesung had had a girlfriend before the war, but she died and that was one of the reasons he joined the military. Seunghyun had helped him during the difficult times, and he had stayed with Daesung during thick and thin.

Daesung was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear Seunghyun question him about something. Seunghyun punched Daesung in the arm to get his attention. "What was that for?" asked Daesung while rubbing his arm.

"You didn't answer my question, you were lost in thoughts. What is on your mind?"

"Nothing, what was the question again?"

"I said do you want another beer?" Nodding to Daesung glass, Daesung saw that he had drunken his beer up without even noticing.

"No thanks, I don't want to get drunk. Why don't I buy you a drink, returning the favour?" Daesung smiled the most charming smile he could think of. Seunghyun grinned back.

"Nah, if you won't get drunk, then I won't. Since we aren't going to drink some more, how about we get out of here?"

"Sure." They stood up and Daesung took on his coat. Seunghyun watched him, he had fancied Daesung a while now and he may think he is starting to fall for Daesung. He was gay, but he was certain that Daesung was straight. He saw that Daesung was ready to go, so they walked out of the pub together.

Seunghyun and Daesung walked together, side by side in the streets of Seoul. Daesung mind was debating if he should tell Seunghyun or not. He could risk losing his best friend, but he could also gain a lover. Seunghyun looked over at Daesung and saw that he had a thinking face on.

"What are you thinking about?" Seunghyuns voice broke the silence, Daesung snapped his face at Seunghyun. Suddenly he stilled for a minute, and then he relaxed in the face.

"It’s nothing." Daesung continued walking, but Seunghyun stopped him by grabbing him by the arm.

"That's the second time today, you have been in lost thought and then said that it was nothing. What is it, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Seunghyun looked at Daesung with a pleading look. Daesung debated for a minute whether or not he should tell Seunghyun. He made up his mind.

"Not here, come with me." Daesung took Seunghyuns hand and led him to an alleyway. When they were inside the alleyway, away from prying eyes, Daesung stopped and looked into Seunghyuns eyes, his beautiful dark brown eyes. "I have something to say to you." He took a deep breath. "I...I...I like you Seunghyun, not like a dongsang to his  hyung or a friend to friend. I like you like a boy should like a girl. I li…no...I love you Hyunnie, I've been in love with you since…since… I don't even know… I love you hyung."

Seunghyun looked shocked for a minute, but Daesung kept talking." I have loved you for quite some time now and I can't help it. There is something special about you Seunghyun and that makes you different from the rest. I know that this is illegal and I shouldn't be feeling like this, but-"Daesung was suddenly cut in midsentence, when Seunghyun crashed his lips on Daesung. Daesung stood still for a second, and then he started to kiss him back. Seunghyun lips were soft, but his kiss was rough. They made out for a while until they were out of breath. Daesung broke free. "Seunghyun..."

"Shh, don't speak. I love you too, Kang Daesung." They smiled at each other. Seunghyun started to lean forward again, but Daesung stopped him.

"What if someone sees us?" Daesung asked worryingly, Seunghyun chuckled.

"Don't you worry, all that counts are you and me, Daesungie. Together at the end. How it should be."


End file.
